


Possession

by CannibalCorruption



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Choking, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Knives, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalCorruption/pseuds/CannibalCorruption
Summary: You've only been on a few dates with Hannibal but you decided to go on one date with someone else. He finds this out and decides that you need to know how serious he is about you...
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter & Reader, Hannibal Lecter/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 221
Collections: R's Smut





	1. Part 1

I knocked on Hannibal’s door, bouncing a bit on the balls of my feet from the cold, my red platform heels clicking on the porch. I was anxious but excited to see him. I wore a vintage-looking dress: knee-length, the top was deep red and the skirt was black and white zig zag stripes. My black coat matched the length of my dress. I’d pulled it closed as the temperature got to me.

Hannibal opened the door and gestured for me to come in. He wore a red and black plaid suit and looked dashing as usual. He took my coat and hung it up.

“How are you, my dear?” he asked, leading me over to the couch. I sat down and he went to get some wine from the kitchen nearby. I paused a moment, trying not to recall other events earlier this week.

“I’m… fine,” I replied. “Work is just ok, nothing too exciting going on. How are you?”

“I’m well, thank you,” he told me, bringing two glasses of wine. “Patients are keeping me busy at the office.”

“That’s good, though, right?” I asked, taking a glass. He sat down next to me.

“I suppose so,” he commented, smiling. I sipped the wine a bit nervously. “You look stunning.”

I blushed. “Thank you,” I said. “You always look incredible, Hannibal. I’m lucky you bother to see me at all.”

“Nonsense.” He sipped his wine. “I think rather highly of you, Y/N. Luck has nothing to do with it.” He watched me as I took a drink of my wine. I felt like he could see the contents of my mind and today, I wasn’t too happy about it. I tried to shrug off the feeling.

The evening went well. We ate dinner, he had cooked, of course, and afterwards sat at the table with more wine. I sat across from him and I noticed him staring me down again.

“Any thrilling new cases to speak of?” I asked, breaking the momentary silence.

“None of which I’m allowed to speak,” he told me, his gaze intense.

“I see,” I chuckled. “If you told me, you’d have to kill me, right?”

“Something like that.”

“Well–”

“Did something happen this week?” he interrupted, eyes burning a hole in mine. I stopped, wine glass held in mid air. I looked at him. I didn’t know what to say. “Something is bothering you. You’ve yet to tell me what it is.”

I hesitated. “Well… uh…”

“And don’t lie to me, my sweet,” he warned.

“I… I mean, we have only had a few dates, right?” I stammered. “I was just trying to keep my options open and… you know, go out like a normal person so…” He watched me intently. “So, I went out with a guy a few nights ago. It was just… I don’t know… anyway, literally nothing happened. Just drinks. I don’t even really know why I went.”

“I see.” He drank some wine. “It’s perfectly normal to want to explore one’s options. And how would you feel if I did the same?”

“I… sort of assumed you were seeing a fair amount of people,” I confessed, looking down at my glass, swirling the wine around. “You’re… amazing…”

“Thank you, darling,” he said, “but I am doing no such thing. I’m quite captivated by you.”

I looked up at him. “Well… I’m sorry… I’ve sort of fucked this up, haven’t I?”

“Not at all,” he told me patiently. “I failed to communicate my interest properly.”

“No, don’t take any blame for it,” I stated. “It’s my own insecurity and…” I sighed and stood up. He stood up as well. “I should go…” I rushed to the door but he beat me to it.

“I think not, my dear,” he said calmly, steadfastly blocking my exit. I backed up slowly and he advanced on me. “As I said, I’m very fond of you. It would be a shame to let something so trivial get in the way.” I had ended up backing into the kitchen and I bumped into the fridge, nowhere left for me to go. He watched me as a predator watches prey.

He put his hand up and opened the freezer behind me, catching my hair in it, and closed it again, pinning me to the fridge. I gasped, shaking. I should have been more frightened but somehow, my focus was on other feelings. I stood on my toes to keep my hair from pulling too tightly.

“You’re very special, Y/N,” he told me, his face close to mine.

“H-Hannibal…” I stuttered, unsure of what to say.

“Let me analyze you a moment,” he stated, running his thumb along my jaw. “This date was a disappointment. The man was not what you wanted. He wasn’t unbearable but something told you that he wasn’t the right choice. And you felt uncomfortable. Is that accurate?”

“…Actually, it is…”

“And even though you were under the impression that I wasn’t committed to you,” he pressed, “you still felt as if you cheated on me. This made you feel nervous tonight. And if I hadn’t asked you about it, you wouldn’t have said anything.” He grabbed my hand and brought it up, placing a light kiss on the back of it. “I cannot bear for you to be with anyone else.” He turned my hand over and kissed my palm. “I simply won’t allow it.” He ran his tongue along the inside of my wrist. I gasped, holding my legs together as if it would hide my arousal.

“…I don’t want to be with anyone else,” I admitted, my legs and feet aching from being on my toes. He leaned in and kissed me gently. I put my arms around his neck.

“You have a need to be submissive.” He trailed kisses down my neck. “As it happens, I have a need to dominate. I think we have something here, don’t you?”

I attempted to nod but my hair stopped me. “Yeah, I do.” He opened the freezer door and let me free. I didn’t move.

“I suppose I am rather invested in you, after all. I felt somewhat protective–”

“If not possessive,” I injected, smiling.

He hugged me and I hugged back, wrapping my arms around his waist. “Apparently.”

After a moment, I spoke up. “I want to be yours, Hannibal.”

He smiled and kissed me passionately. The feeling of his tongue against mine had me melting. I pressed my hips against his, desire swelling up in my core. He suddenly picked me up, sweeping me off my feet, in both senses of the phrase.

He kissed me on the forehead. “Perhaps you can prove it to me.”


	2. Part 2

He carried me to the bedroom and placed me down on the bed. He reached back and unzipped my dress. I pulled it off over my head as he removed his suit jacket. As I was about to throw my dress carelessly on the floor, he grabbed it, draping it and his jacket neatly over a chair. He sat down on the bed near my feet and removed my shoes, which he placed tidily on the floor. He moved up next to me and kissed me, placing his hand on my cheek. I put my hand on the back of his head, returning the kiss with conviction. He trailed his hand down to my neck, then moved it to my stomach, tracing along my hip bones.

“Do you trust me?” he asked, looking me in the eye. I nodded. “Did you mean what you said about wanting to be mine?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“So, how would you feel if I wanted to mark my territory?” he asked, maintaining intense eye contact.

“…What does that mean, exactly?” I inquired.

He smiled and reached over me to his bedside table. He opened the drawer and pulled out a small knife. My heart skipped a beat as he held the width of the blade up against my thigh.

“I’d like to leave a mark on you,” he told me. “Do I have your permission to do so?” I looked at the knife, then back at him a few times. I nodded. “I am a medical doctor, after all. I know what I’m doing. Now, just relax.”

I laid my head back, trying to relax. He looked me over, looking for an ideal place to leave the mark. He set the knife down and rolled up his sleeves.

“Turn onto your side,” he instructed and I obeyed.

He placed his hand on my upper outer thigh and brought the blade to my skin. He pressed lightly and dragged the blade down in a line. I hissed through my teeth, balling my fists. He made another line which intersected with the first, and another. I felt drops of blood starting to roll down my skin. He placed the knife on the bedside table and leaned down near his work, licking up drawn blood. I gasped at the sting but his tongue was gentle and erotic. I felt deeply aroused as he lapped up the blood.

“Very good, my dear,” he told me as the bleeding stopped. “My, you do take direction well.” He stood up, loosening his tie. “Undress for me.”

I sat up and removed my bra as he began to unbutton his shirt. He removed it and set his things on the chair, proceeding to remove the rest of his clothes and do the same thing with them. I removed my panties and held onto both undergarments as I waited for him to finish undressing. He returned to me, took them, and set them neatly on the chair as well. I lied down on my back and he gently pushed my legs apart, taking his place on his elbows, between my legs.

“I’ve marked you with a Viking rune,” he said, his face so near my lady bits, I could feel his breath on me. “It represents ‘possession.’ Fitting, is it not?” I smiled and put my hands on his head, burying my fingers in his hair. He ran his hands lightly along my breasts and abdomen. “In addition, certain species in the animal kingdom are known to give their partners orgasms for two main reasons.” My face was bright red and my core ached with arousal. “The first, being an act of affection, of course. But the second is posited to be as an act of marking one’s territory. Once again, quite fitting.”

He slowly ran his tongue up my crease. My back arched I exhaled sharply. He began to lick my clit with determination and fervor. I’d never had an experience quite like this one. It was as if he knew exactly what I liked and how I liked it. He moved his tongue down to my entrance, pushing it in and out of me. I started to whine as he alternated between working on my entrance and my clit. My breathing became quick and my breaths riddled with staccato. He looked up at me and the eye contact alone felt like penetration. I let out a loud mewl and quickly put my hand over my mouth. He smiled and did not relent. He turned his focus to my clit and began licking faster. I grabbed a handful of the bedsheets and arched my back about as far as it could go.

“Oh… Hannibal…” I managed breathlessly. “That’s amazing…”

He smiled and continued on, not missing a beat. Electric pleasure began pulsing in my core, ready to break. With a loud, high-pitched yelp, I bucked against him, coming hard. I shuddered as he held onto my hips, stabilizing me down.

“Exquisite.” He moved up to lie down beside me and kissed me.

He reached past me to the bedside table again, retrieving a condom this time. I placed my hands on his face and kissed him while he put it on. He placed his hands on my hips.

“Now, come to me,” he directed. I enjoyed obeying his orders and I did so without hesitation.

I straddled him and slowly pushed his length inside me. He took a deep breath and I let out a whimper. He reached up to squeeze my breasts and I placed my hands on top of his as I started to rock back and forth. He grunted as I worked up some speed.

“You didn’t think he would be better, did you?” he asked suddenly. I looked down at him and stopped.

“…I–”

He abruptly pulled me close to him and flipped us over, pinning me down. He grabbed onto the top of the headboard with one hand and wrapped the other around my throat firmly. He started thrusting hard, looking deep into my eyes.

“You didn’t think he could fuck you as well as I can, did you, my love?”

I put my hand up against the headboard to stabilize myself and keep my head from smacking into it from the force of his thrusts.

“N-no,” I choked breathlessly.

“Good,” he stated, leaning down and biting my shoulder. I cried out, unsure at this point of what I was feeling, going into some kind of sensory overload. “Now, tell me who you belong to.”

“I’m yours, Hannibal,” I breathed, placing my free hand behind his head.

He smiled, grunting and pausing his thrusts. He buried his face in my hair and inhaled deeply. “Very good. Let’s not forget it.” He let go of my throat and slid his hand under my back and up to grip my shoulder. I breathed in deeply, desperate for a full breath.

I kissed his cheek and he began thrusting again, increasing in speed. The feel of his cock filling me up was driving me crazy. As if this beast we had created was our true form, meant to be. My core burned as another orgasm built up. I felt a bit lightheaded but it was absolutely enthralling.

“I want you to come, darling,” he growled, fucking me ferociously.

“Yeah… don’t stop–” I gasped as I was pushed well over the edge, coming hard again. I grabbed a handful of his hair and held on tight, letting out a loud moan. He was swiftly behind me, pounding away and coming as well. He let go of the headboard, lying on top of me, and I put my arms around him.

We laid there for a moment when he finally pulled out and tidied up. He laid back down next to me. He put his arm under my head and I draped an arm over him, still catching my breath. I kissed him and rested my head on his chest.

“I promise you I take very good care of my things,” he told me. “I will protect you and keep you safe from anything.”

I smiled, hugging him tightly. “I’m sorry I ever even remotely showed interest in anyone else…”

“No apology necessary,” he said, hugging me back. “Now we both know each other’s intentions and fortuitously, they match.”

He was all I could have possibly wanted. With my heart full and my body aching, I fell asleep in his arms, peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:  
> [Writing Blog](https://cannibalcorruptionwriting.tumblr.com/)  
> [Main Blog (Mostly Self Ship)](https://cannibalcorruption.tumblr.com/)


End file.
